Saving Private Winchester
by dame-alyssa
Summary: **SPOILER SEASON 4 - LAZARATH RISING Story of Castiel saving Dean from Hell.


Castiel was jolted suddenly awake, his hand going to his weapon by reflex. The scream that had woken him had been close and he waited, listening, tensed for an attack. He looked cautiously around but nothing came. He relaxed a little then, crouching against a rock, but kept his weapon out. He had been dreaming of home, of the calm and peace he felt there. None of that here though. How long had he been here? How long had the fighting been raging? He had long since lost count of the days, years, and it felt like he had been here a lifetime. His garrison had been one of the first to enter Hell and had stayed at the front line since. The battles they had fought were fierce and bloody and many of his comrades had fallen in the fray. He closed his eyes briefly and offered a prayer for the brothers and sisters he had lost. Their sacrifices were not in vain however, they had got him this far and he was determined to succeed, for them. He had stayed with the garrison for as long as he could, for comfort and much as protection but the time had come where he had had to leave them in order to complete his mission. Seizing an opportunity during a particularly gruesome battle he slipped behind enemy lines and begun his treacherous solitary descent into the bowels of Hell. He could still hear the sounds of battle in the distance and he prayed again, this time for those he had left behind. Wiping a hand over his face to help his focus, Castiel surveyed the area once more, sheathed his weapon and rose to begin the last part of his descent into The Pit, to where he would find what he came for – the soul of Dean Winchester.

The stench was Castiel's first indication he was close to his goal. The funk of dead, rotting flesh was so thick he could barely breathe. He covered his nose and mouth with cloth to keep from gagging and attracting attention. As he got closer he heard the sounds of torture growing louder, screams, scrapping chains, heavy thumps, and the odd sucking, tearing sound of flesh being stripped from bone. He occasionally thought he heard laughter too which chilled him despite the Hell Fire. He approached what he assumed was the main torture chamber, given the noise, with caution. He heard a voice on the other side of a rock and listened for information that might help him find Dean.

"You are getting better - but look here," There was a brief pause. "There is far too much meat left on that bone. Try again." Castiel heard the click of fingers and a female began to cry and beg. "Pathetic." said the voice. "Make sure you do a better job this time. Slow down, enjoy it. You've all the time in the world, Dean. You may as well enjoy it." There was a deep growl in response to this and then the sounds of someone leaving. Dean! Had he found him? Castiel waited until he was sure Dean and his victim were alone then looked cautiously around the rock. He froze with the shock of what he saw. "This can't be right," he thought. "That can't be 'The Dean'." The creature had its back to him as it prepared its work, examining blades and other instruments with care. The body of it may have once been human but it had become so twisted and mutilated by its time in Hell that it was barely recognisable. Its muscular body was crisscrossed with scars, displayed with some pride, and its fingernails had grown into claw-like talons. Castiel became aware of a low rumbling in the chamber and realised it was coming from the creature. It sounded happy, like a large cat purring, a large demonic cat! Castiel started to turn, having decided this was not 'The Dean' he had been sent to save, when the creature turned and faced his direction. Two things stopped Castiel then. One was the creature's eyes, deep, dark and burning with an evil that made Castiel flinch. The second was a glow in the creature's chest, where its heart should be. A human soul, one Castiel recognised as Dean Winchester's but that only worried him more. The soul was small and weak, almost completely overtaken by the evil surrounding it. It flickered dangerously like a guttering candle flame. Once the initial shock of recognition subsided, Castiel reasoned even a thread of soul meant there was a chance Dean could be saved. He hoped it would be enough. The creature, Dean, picked up an instrument and grinned, turning slowly to his victim, who whimpered with fear. As he did so Castiel drew his weapon and edged slowly into the chamber, ready to fight.

Castiel would have had him with the first blow but the woman's eyes flicked to him as he approached and Creature!Dean turned as he struck. The hit glanced off his shoulder and Castiel was forced back as he advanced, swinging his weapon. Castiel dodged and managed to land a blow at Creature!Dean's torso momentarily stunning him. Castiel seized Creature!Dean's wrist pulling him towards him and tried to place his palm on his forehead but was blocked. Creature!Dean threw Castiel back against the table and came towards him again. Castiel charged, taking him in the midsection, knocking him off balance, causing him to land heavily against a wall. The pair continued to struggle, trading the occasional blow but neither being able to gain the upper hand. Finally, somehow, Castiel pinned Creature!Dean against a corner immobilising one of his arms. Gripping his other arm tightly and throwing all of his weight against him, Castiel placed a hand on Creature!Dean's forehead and forced his power into him. Creature!Dean roared in outrage and struggled to get free. Castiel looked into Creature!Dean's eyes and whispered "Please Dean. You're the only one who can save us." Creature!Dean continued to struggle but grew weaker as Castiel forced more power into him. Eventually he became still and Castiel gave a last push of power forcing Dean's soul out of the creature and back to Earth. There was a brief light in the creature's eyes as the soul left, then they were blank, its body limp. Castiel stepped back, letting the body slump on the ground and leaned on the table. He had used almost all of his power sending Dean back and was nearly exhausted. He closed his eyes and focused the last of his power on connecting with his garrison. He was surprised to find so few of them but had neither time nor energy to contemplate this.

"Dean Winchester is saved." He sent and immediately felt the message being relayed to the other garrisons as a call to retreat. Castiel pulled back from the connection before all of his power was gone. He would need it to get out of Hell alive. "Please..." He looked to the woman as she spoke. "Please don't leave me here." She begged. He looked away from her before standing to leave.

"Your choices brought you here, you must live with them. I cannot save you." He ignored her pleading and screaming as he stumbled from the chamber. He had to get back to his garrison, back through the gates of Hell and fast. Demons were emerging from whatever cesspits they had been hiding, attracted by the retreating angels. He didn't have the strength to fight and get home. Standing for a moment, Castiel focused his power into speed. Then he ran, this time to save himself.


End file.
